Henry
Henry is the number 3 on the North Western Railway. Bio Henry was built around 1919 and was a prototype locomotive from stolen plans from Sir Nigel Gresley. He was a cross between a GNR Class A1 and a GNR C1 Atlantic. Henry was a poorly built engine and no more of his type were produced. He was built alongside 87546 and Alfred, number 98462. Though Henry first admired Alfred, the two bullied him. Henry was purchased by Sir Topham Hatt in 1922, who was desperate for a locomotive. Henry was an express engine along with Gordon, who arrived a year later. One rainy day in 1924, Henry stopped in a Tunnel to avoid the rain and refused to come out, despite many attempts to convince him. Eventually, everyone gave up and Sir Topham Hatt had the rails taken up and a wall built in front of Henry. The plan was to leave Henry there "for always and always" as a punishment. However, after Gordon burst his safety valvue while pulling the express, Edward couldn't push the heavy coaches. Therefore, Sir Topham Hatt let Henry out and he and Edward continued the journey. Henry was given a second chance and never worried about his paint again. But being a poorly built experimental locomotive, Henry had trouble building steam and often couldn't pull trains. This was solved in 1949 by giving him Welsh Coal. Henry seemed to be in good order until winter 1950, when he had a nasty accident while pulling the Flying Kipper. He was damaged by the accident so Sir Topham Hatt sent him to Crewe to get a rebuild. Henry was rebuilt into a LMS Stanier 5MT, and is now a thriving engine. In an alternate universe 1995, Gordon was involved in being stuck between a sinkhole and a fallen tree. BoCo was originally going to come with the Breakdown Train from Wellsworth, but it was found out the latter wasn't there, nor was the Breakdown train. Henry was instead sent to deal with the predicament. However, he ended up in the accident, as well. A few hours later, both BoCo and James were sent to help clear the accident and both he and Gordon were dropped off at the Sodor Steamworks by BoCo. In 1998, Henry was given a job to take building supplies down the old Gorsafllyn branch line. Edward, who had been spooked of it by previous events, warned Henry about the ghost that supposedly haunted the area. Henry took no notice until he experienced several spooky events himself the first time he went. The second time he went down the line, the events happened again, spooking him and the trucks, who went so fast and derailed at a landslide. Henry found out that the "ghost" was really Old Bailey the fogman, who tried to warn him about the viaduct and landslide. He later helped with the restoration of Gorsafllyn. In June 2013, a very rude tanker wagon named Wretch was causing a great deal of trouble for the engines. Henry scoffed and thought the tanker would be easy for him. However, he was proved wrong after Wretch and the trucks pushed him down Gordon's hill, causing him to run into Edward at Wellsworth and damage his brakes when applying them too hard. Trainz Models The model used in the series is Seanoc17 2012 model of Henry from Sodor Island 3D. His 2010 model was used until the Search for Smudger. Basis Henry is a LMS Stanier Class 5MT, also known as the "Black Five". He was originally a GNR/LNER A1 and C1 hybrid, built from stolen A1 plans from Sir Nigel Gresley. Personality According to Thomas1Edward2Henry3, Henry is one of the most relatable characters in the show. He is generally well behaved but sometimes can get stubborn. He can also become depressed when he is ill, but always overcomes it. T1E2H3 considers Henry like a teenager. He is good hearted but gets annoyed or depressed when he doesn't get his way. In contrast to Gordon and James, Henry does not belittle/antagonize engines who are smaller, weaker, or older than he is. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * A Wretched Day for Henry and James * Gordon Goes Swimming * Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam * Stuck! * Engine Unknown * A Tale of a Small Green Engine * The Runaway Railcar * Attack of the Railway Pirates (part 2 only, cameo) Henry was also suppose to appear in the second original pilot. Season 2 * The Road Rebel with Rollers * Old Reliable * Special Engines (cameo) Season 3 * The Devious Diesel * Sent Packing * The Sodor Garratt * A Breakthrough Discovery Season 4 * Jim's Tale (does not speak) * Painful Memories * The Creature * A Turning Point for Edward (appears in flashback) * End of the Line for Edward Season 5 * Ivo Hugh's Safari (cameo) * Gordon Pops In * A Tale of Two Small Green Engines (does not speak) * Conspiracy Theories * Trouble in the 'Hood * The Wrath of Boulder (cameo) Specials * Haunted Henry * How the Diesel Stole Christmas * The Search for Smudger (part 1 only) * Night Express to Vicarstown * The Most Famous Engine (only speaks in part 1) * Revenge of the Ghost Train The Engines of Sodor Finale * Tarnished Legacy * Phantom Saboteur * Wrath on the Rails. NWR Origins Season 1 * The Trouble with 3 * Pride of the LNER * Disgrace of the LNER * Splendid Red * Great Western Escape (cameo) Season 2 * Little Green Menace * The Way of the GWR (mentioned) * Troublesome Twins (cameo) * A True Diesel Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Railway Series More Branch Line Engines * Derek and Gordon The Slopes of Culdee Fell * Niles the Mouse Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Remakes * Toby's Discovery (cameo) * Horrid Lorry * Granpuff (cameo) * Oliver's Find (cameo) * Something in the Air * Bye George! (cameo) * A Better View for Gordon (does not speak) * Thomas and Gordon/Thomas Gets Tricked (cameo) * James and the Trouble With Trees * Edward and Gordon/Edward Helps Out (not named; does not speak) * Thomas and the Rumors * Escape (cameo) * Super Rescue * The Sad Story of Henry/Come Out Henry! * Henry to the Rescue * Off the Rails/Gordon Takes a Dip Voice Actor * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode I-present, will always voice him Television Appearances Henry has appeared in every season and every special. He is voiced by Keith Wickham in the UK, by Kerry Shale in the US, and Kevin Frank in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Trivia * Henry is obviously Thomas1Edward2Henry3's favorite character. * Henry has made the most appearances in The Engines of Sodor (not counting Diesel 10's cameos). * Henry is the only engine to receive a major rebuild. Bert the small engine's basis has had a rebuild and many fans have incorporated this, but T1E2H3 does not as it was never in any official story and Bert's TV shape is like the RWS one. * Henry, Gordon, Harold, Dash, and previously James and the Fat Controller all had the same voice actor UK and in the US. Gallery HenryTV.png TheSadStoryOfHenryRS1.png|Henry in the Railway Series Si3d 2012 henry by lbbrian-d81ux3v.png Category:Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:4-6-0 Category:Protagonists Category:Steam Team Category:North Western Railway Engines Category:Heroes Category:Hybrid Category:Awdry Characters